Waluigi vs Jar Jar Binks
Waluigi vs Jar Jar Binks is Shrek's 16th One Minute Melee. Description EXPECTING A DESCRIPTION? TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME! Beginning ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Waluigi was walking through the Mushroom Kingdom walking on his way back to Wario's house, when suddenly he trips and falls into a Warp Pipe. Waluigi: WAH! He screams an annoying scream as he falls down the green Pipe and into Naboo, where he hits Jar Jar in the head, causing Binks to curse in Gungan. Jar Jar: Yousa hit me in the head, now meesa gonna pound you. Waluigi: That's funny, loser! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ACTUALLY DOING THIS...UM, FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nq0j3yqauds 60 Seconds Jar Jar quickly equips his Blaster and fires blaster blots quickly at Waluigi, who teleports out of way. He then comes behind Jar Jar and hit him in the head with his Tennis Racket, bruising Jar Jar. Jar Jar: Yousa gonna pay for that! Jar Jar then tries to kick Waluigi, but trips on a rock and does a flip in the process, sending Waluigi flying. Waluigi: WAH! 50 Seconds Jar Jar Binks then falls on his butt, causing a small THUD noise. Jar Jar gets up and fires more Blaster Blots, but Waluigi gets up and sends them back with his Tennis Racket, causing one to burn Binks's hand. Jar Jar: OW! Waluigi then rushes up to his opponent and rapidly punches and kicks his opponent before shoulder bashing his chest, sending Jar Jar Binks flying back into a tree. 40 Seconds Jar Jar then throws his Electric Pole at Waluigi, who ducks and throws a Bomb-Omb at Jar Jar, in which Jar Jar dodges, but the radius of the explosion sent Binks flying. Jar Jar fell splat on the ground badly bruised as Waluigi was taunting him by throwing insults like: LOSER! YOU A NEVER BEAT ME! WAHAHA! Jar Jar: Enough! Yousa no insult Jar Jar! Jar Jar then rushes up to Waluigi and drop kicks him, sending the purple plumber flying. 30 Seconds Waluigi is spinning out of the control until he hits a tree in the back, and sliding down the tree as he gets up. Waluigi: Cheater! Waluigi then teleports up to Jar Jar Binks and hits him with his Baseball Bat, bruising Jar Jar across the face. Waluigi then swings again, but Jar Jar accidently grabs on the bat and starts getting swung around by the Wah-rior. However, at the last second, Binks grabs Waluigi's pants, pulling his pants down. Waluigi quickly pulls them up and kicks Jar Jar in the stomach, sending Binks back. 20 Seconds Waluigi: WAHAHA! Jar Jar Binks get up and grabs his Electro Pole from earlier and throws it again, hitting Waluigi's baseball bat, causing him to get electrocuted. Jar Jar Binks then rushes up to Waluigi and knees him, sending Waluigi flying through the tree and into a bush, where he gets stung by a bee. Waluigi: That's a it! I'm a gonna kill you! 10 Seconds Waluigi then rushes up to prey before Jar Jar can even blink and kicks him into the ground, causing Jar Jar to get stuck in the ground. Waluigi then rapidly kicks and punches Jar Jar Binks in rage as Binks was heavily bleeding. Waluigi: Game a over! Waluigi then sneaks a Bomb-Omb next to Jar Jar and teleports away from Binks's spot, causing Jar Jar to explode. KO! Waluigi: Expecting Jar Jar to win? Too bad, Waluigi time! Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER GOES TOO..WALUIGI! Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees